Like Schillerstraße
by FrediAnn
Summary: Ein Sommerfest Im HQ, und ausgerechnet ICH soll Regie für ein Impro-Theater-Stück führen. Was werde ich wohl für Anweisungen geben, und wie werden die Schauspieler reagieren? wie immer, alles Improvisiert, es gibt kein Drehbuch, nur ein Knopf im Ohr


Like Schillerstraße

_Im HQ sollte dieses Jahr ein Sommerfest Stattfinden, wobei es natürlich Aufführungen geben sollte. Da das Team Von Special Agent Gibbs eine Improcomedy aufführen wollte (obwohl der Chefermittler erst gar nicht mitmachen wollte) fragten sie mich als unbekannte Fanfiktion-Autorin im Genre Humor, ob ich ihnen nicht helfen könnte. Mir viel sofort Schillerstraße ein. So Probte ich mit den Ermittlern die Improcomedy, ohne ihnen vorher die Anweisungen die Freunde aus dem FF und ich ausgearbeitet hatten. Auch kam ich mit zu einem Fall, damit ich besser die Eigenheiten der Ermittler erkennen konnte und löste den Fall selbst überrascht. Eine große Rundbühne wurde im Navy Yard aufgebaut, wo, ein Im-provisorisches HQ drauf gebaut wurde. Ich hatte mir Auch noch einen aus dem IT geangelt, der für mich ein Paar Geräusche wie vorbeifahrende Autos oder das „PLING" des Aufzuges während des Schauspiels abzuspielen, und die Anweisungen auf einem Bildschirm anzuzeigen (da ich selber kaum Ahnung von Technik habe). Ich hatte mir Ohrempfänger besorgt, und lies sie an ein PC mit Mikro koppeln, so brauchte ich nur ein paar knöpfe drücken, um jedem einzeln, paarweise, oder auch als Team Anweisungen zu geben. Nun war der Tag gekommen. Für mich als Anweiserin hatte man 2 Tische zusammen gestellt, noch einen Tisch mit den PCs und 2 Stühle für Frank und mich, den IT Kerl, oben drauf. Es waren etwa 200 Leute gekommen, und mir war mulmig zu Mute. „Wie sollte es erst den Schauspielern gehen" sagte mir mein Verstand. Zum Glück hatte ich genug Zigaretten und schwarzen Tee, den ich genauso oft und schnell wie Gibbs sein Kaffee, trank._

_Ich veranstaltete vorher mit dem Team noch eine Soundprobe (sie hatten natürlich Mikros am Körper, und mich sollten sie auch hören) und dann fing es an, damit das ich mich und den Fall Vorstellte._

**Herzlich Willkommen bei unserem Improkrimi. Mein Name ist Fredi Ann, und ich bin die Spielleiterin. In dieser Geschichte wurde ein Ermordeter vor dem Eingang vom NCIS gefunden. Nun Ermittelt das Team von Special Agent Gibbs, um die Hintergründe des Mordes zu Ermitteln. Es Gibt in diesem Stück kein Drehbuch, und alles ist improvisiert. Die Darsteller kriegen Ihre Anweisungen über ein Knopf im Ohr. Nun Kann das Schauspiel Beginnen**

_Gibbs und sein Team traten auf die Bühne._ „McGee, mach Tatortphotos, Tony du Skizzen, Ziva, tüte Beweismittel ein." „Ja Boss." Kam es wie aus einem Mund.

**Ziva: Tu so, als ob du beim aufheben von den Beweismitteln einen Hexenschuss erleidest. **

„AUAAA" „Ziva, was ist?" „Boss, ich kann meinen rücken nicht mehr gerade machen, sieht so aus, als ob ich einen Zaubererschnitt hätte" _die Zuschauer lachten_ „Du meinst Hexenschuss, Zivaa" Grinste Tony, worauf er sich eine Kopfnuss von seinem Chef einhandelte. „Hey Ducky." meinte McGee, als er sich von der vor ihm Abspielenden Szene abgewandt hat. „hallo Tim, was ist den mit Ziva los?" „Sie hat sich einen Hexenschuss zugezogen." Ducky ging langsam auf die 'arme' los. „einmal locker werden!" meinte er, und zog sie mit einem Ruck hoch.

**Team: haltet euch für Pinguinagenten, und Gibbs, du für eine Chefente**

_Mann konnte ein paar komische Gesichter auf der Bühne sehen, die Zuschauer lachten. Gleich danach fingen sich die Ermittler wieder, und watschelten zum 'Toten'_

„Tony, du siehst aus wie ein Butler" meinte Ziva und ging wie Charlie Chaplin

„Hach, ich hab doch ein schönes Schwarzweißes Federkleid, oder?" Meinte Tony, worauf er unter Quakenden tönen sich noch eine Kopfnuss ein fing. „Ja, ja, ich weiß das mein Federkleid flauschiger und Schöner ist als deines, Boss, dafür musst du mir nicht immer an den Kopf schlagen." _Nun kam etwas, was ich nicht erwartet habe, und im nach hinein für eine grandiose schauspielerische Leistung seitens Gibbs sah._Ein schnattern wie man es wie das von Donald Duck erfüllte die Luft. Und Gibbs erinnerte mich ein wenig an Rumpelstielzchen als er anfing zu zetern. _Die Zuschauer lachten, und konnten sich kaum wieder Einkriegen, genauso wenig wie ich, mit letzter kraft und einem lachen in der Kehle gab ich die nächste Anweisung:_

**Ziva und Tony: streitet euch in Gebärdensprache über Lasagne.**

Man sah, wie die beiden sich immer wieder den Vogel zeigten, und versuchten das was sie sagen wollten in Zeichen zu verwandeln. _Die Zuschauer lachten wieder, es waren auch einige witzige Zeichen dabei, und ich wunderte mich, warum einmal der Name Angela Merkel viel, aber wahrscheinlich wussten sie nicht was dieses Zeichen_

_zumindest in der Deutschen Gebärdensprache hieß. _Am ende zeigte Tony das Zeichen für 'ich versteh' worauf Gibbs kam und beiden eine leichte Kopfnuss gab. „dafür Wäscht ihr euch nachher gründlich die Hände mit Seife." _Irgendwo her kam mit die Szene bekannt vor, leider wusste ich nicht mehr den Zusammenhang, Also gab ich das Nächste Kommando_

**Ducky: Erzähl statt einer deiner berühmten Geschichten beim ansehen der Leiche ein Rezept für Käsekuchen.**

_Ich dachte einen Moment das er mir dieses sehr übel nehmen würde, aber dann sah ich ein Ernst gemeintes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ich dachte mir nur 'hundert punkte, du hast seinen Humor gefunden. Ok, ich kannte ihn auch schon vorher, aber das Selbstironie dazu gehört?' _

als Gibbs ihn nach dem Todeszeitpunkt fragte fing Ducky gleich an „er hat eine Lebertemperatur von 23°C, eine Temperatur bei der man gut Käsekuchen essen kann, da fällt mir ein gutes Rezept ein. Man nehme 100 g Quak, 4 Löffel Zucker, eine Packung Frischkäse und..." „DUCKY, ich möchte den Todeszeitpunkt erfahren"

Ducky schaute seinen Freund anschuldigend an. „Vor 3 Stunden, genauso lange wie ein guter Käsekuchen bei niedriger Temperatur backen sollte."

**Ans Publikum: So meine lieben, nun machen wir eine kurze Pause, in der sie auf die Toilette können oder ihren Durst löschen können, ich gehe erst mal Tee und Kaffee holen**

**So, nun wo wir alle wieder Frisch sind, und Ich einen Tee habe... Ja ja, Tony, ich weiß ich habe auch einen im Tee. Wo bin ich stehen geblieben. Ah ja. Und nun wo auch unser Brummbär einen Kaffee hat. Ui, seht ihr das, wenn Blicke töten könnten! Ja nun können wir weitermachen. **

„Also, der Mann ist nun seit 3 Stunden Tot?" fragte Gibbs. „Ja. Wenn ich es doch Sage." „Und wie ist er Gestorben?" „Jethro, er hat keine Würgemale, keine Schusswunden, keine Stichwunden. Ich muss ihn erst mal mit runter in die Pathologie nehmen." Wie aufs Wort kam Palmer um die Ecke und brachte die Rolltrage.

Sofort verschwanden die beiden wieder von der Bühne

**McGee: leg dich auf den Boden und sonne dich.**

_Die Zuschauer fingen wieder an zu Kichern, da sie wussten was dieses für Konsequenzen haben würde. _„McGee, was machst du da?" Fragte Ziva irritiert „Eine Stimme hat mir gesagt das ich mich sonnen soll, was ich gar nicht für so eine schlechte Idee halte. Ich bin ja auch in den letzten Monaten ganz schön weiß geworden." „Du willst also nun endlich ein Bisschen braun werden, McGrufti." meinte Tony mit einem Strahlenden Lächeln. „Und die stimme heißt nicht zufällig Fredi Ann, oder?" Meinte sein Boss „Ja, warum?" „Weil ihr euch jedes mal so Komisch anguckt wenn ihr euch trefft, so Verliebt!" Meinte Tony mit einem Lächeln zu mir. „Ja, das stimmt?" Kam es auch noch von Gibbs. _„Verliebt? Na wartet ihr beiden, das gibt Rache. Ich kann auch gemein sein, sehr sehr gemein." Dachte ich mir hämisch._

„So, und nun steh auf du Faulpelz, wir haben zu Ermitteln." sprach Tony ihn an, und gab ihn eine Kopfnuss als er aufstand.

**Ziva und McGee: tauschst die Rollen**

„Tony, wenn du mir noch ein mal eine Kopfnuss gibst, dann wende ich einen meiner 80 Arten an jemanden mit einer Büroklammer zu ermorden." baute sich McGee vor ihm auf, was Tony dann zurück schrecken ließ. „Ich werde dann mal gucken ob ich was über unseren Toten raus finden werde. Aber vorher Helfe ich noch schnell Abby, sie hat mir gesagt, das sie wieder einen Virus auf dem PC hat. Dauert also nur 5 Minuten... Wenn du es erlaubst Boss." Meinte Ziva, und guckte ihn ein Bisschen Ängstlich an. „Tja. Ok." nach diesen Worten verschwand sie schnell in Richtung Abby. „Hm, Komisch, Irgendwie kommen wir hier nicht weiter. Wir müssen erst mal auf den Autopsiebericht warten, um weiter zu Kommen." „Ich könnte ja Zeugen befragen, ich kenne da ein paar Verhörtechniken aus meiner Zeit beim Mossad." meinte McGee, worauf ihn sein Boss und sein Kollege ein bisschen irritiert anguckten.

„Apropo, der Arme ist nicht verknallt, er versteht sich nur gut mit Fredi." meinte dieser auch noch schnell. „Da wir aber keine Zeugen haben, setze ich mich mit Ducky auseinander." Meinte er, und verschwand genauso schnell. _Die Zuschauer, von denen man an dieser stelle sagen muss, die meisten vom NCIS kamen, grinsten vergnügt. Sie hatten ja im Gegensatz zu den beiden verbliebenen Ermittlern mitbekommen das ich Rache geschworen hatte, und warteten Sehnsüchtigst auf diese. Als ob sie merken würden das diese sehr sehr sehr gemein werden würde._

„Lass uns mal nach Abby und Ziva gucken, vielleicht haben die beiden Ja schon eine Gewebeprobe oder so von Ducky bekommen." Meinte unser allseits Beliebter Silberfuchs, dem man ansah, das auch er ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl hatte. Sie gingen durch eine Tür in das Provisorische Büro, um in die Lift Attrappe zu gelangen. _Ich sprach mit Frank: „kannst du gleich das Licht im Fahrstuhl ausmachen?" „Warum?" „damit es so aussieht, als ob die Beiden stecken bleiben. Dann habe ich genug zeit für meine Rache." „Ok, du bist der Boss." Meinte Frank, scheinbar wissend was ich vor habe. _

Sie stiegen in den Aufzug, Fahrgeräusche waren zu hören, als auf einmal wie von 'Geisterhand' das licht ausging. „So ein Mist, nun sind wir stecken geblieben." Maulte Tony, worauf er heute schon seine dritte Kopfnuss ein fing. „Aua, man Boss."

**Tony und Gibbs: Knutscht wie wild mit einander rum.**

_Auf einmal war es so still, das man eine Nadel fallen hören konnte. Die Schauspieler stockten, die Zuschauer waren einerseits geschockt, da sie so etwas nicht erwartet hätten, anderseits auch interessiert ob die beiden es durchziehen würden, oder zu Feige währen, und es lassen würden. Noch war nicht Klar ob es weiter ging._

Die beiden Männer schauten sich kurz an, sie wollten ja nicht als Feiglinge dastehen,

Sie schluckten, und guckten sich noch einmal an, bevor unerwarteter weise Tony die Initiative ergriff, seinen Boss an die Wand drückte, und einen vorderen Kuss gab. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss, streichelte seinem Agenten durch die Haare und zog ihn näher an sich ran. _Natürlich wollte ich sie nicht noch länger Leiden lassen, da man ihnen ansah das sie das nicht gerne machten (was einige von euch sicher schade finden. :-P) ich bat Frank das licht wieder einzuschalten, und die Fahrgeräusche wieder abzuspielen. _

'Plink' der Fahrstuhl hielt bei Abby im Labor. Beide stiegen aus, und hatten sichtlich vor Scham rot gefärbte Ohren. _Die Zuschauer Standen auf, und gaben den Beiden ein Standing-ovation. Was die beiden wohl sehr zu gefallen schien. Die rote Farbe verschwand, und machte Zwei schönen Lächeln Platz. _

Ziva guckte ihren Boss eifersüchtig an, während Abby vergnügt Quietschte.

„Ich finde es ja so toll, das ihr da mitgemacht habt. Ihr habt euren Beruf verfehlt, ok, nicht ganz, du auf jeden Fall nicht Bossman, aber ihr währt super Schauspieler geworden, einfach klasse, ich hätte nicht gedacht..." „Abby! Was hat der Toxikologische Test gesagt?"

**Abby: tu so als ob du ein Sechsjähriges Kind währst**

Abby Quietschte wieder, und fing an zu hüpfen. „Der Mann hat nicht Gift in sich, Sondern nur Gummibärchen." sie Lachte laut auf, und fragte dann „Ziva, spielst du mit mir?" Alle guckten Perplex, bis sie verstanden, Abby allerdings nahm sich Bert, ihr furzenes Nilpferd, und drückte immer wieder auf, gemischt mit hellem lachen.

Außerdem fing sie an zu singen: „ A.B.C.D.E.F.G weiter weiß ich nicht mehr."

_Die Zuschauer fingen auch an zu grinsen, und ich hörte aus einer ecke, von einer Älteren Dame: „Och wie Niedlich." Mensch, da war ich froh das Abby das nicht gehört hat._

Sie gingen alle, Bis auf Ziva, die den Befehl bekam mit Abby zu Spielen, zurück in das Büro. Sie Hatten immer noch nicht den Namen des Toten erfahren.

„McGee, finde raus ob hier in der Nähe einer Fehlt. Such nach allem was wichtig seien könnte. Kontoauszügen, E-Mails, Meinetwegen auch nach Gummibärchen. Aber finde was! Ich geh mir ein Kaffee holen, ich habe n Geschmack im Mund, Bäh"

Meinte Gibbs und schaute mich noch einmal mit einem bösen blick an, den ich aber sofort erwiderte. '_hat der gerade wirklich Gummibärchen gesagt? Oh mein Gott, ich glaube ich sollte das nächste mal eine Story über einen Ermittler schreiben, der Gummibärchen sucht. Am besten welche die nach Kaffee schmecken. Ob mir Tim den Namen seiner Hauptfigur in seinem Buch leiht?' dachte ich mir. Die Zuschauer hat das auch amüsiert. Der hätte nicht Ermittler werden sollen, und auch nicht Schauspieler, noch besser, Comedian!_

**McGee: Versteh auf einmal nichts mehr von Technik.**

_Oh, ich sehe ein entgleistes Gesicht, so in der Art wie 'das schaff ich doch nie'_

_ich werde ihm mal Mut zusprechen. „Hey Tim, das schaffst du, trau dich. Du bist ein sehr guter Agent und Schauspieler."_

„Ähm, Tony, kannst du mir sagen wie ich dieses Ding an kriege?" „Was, McNerd, du weißt nicht mehr wie ein PC angeht?" Meinte dieser Lachend, und schaute ganz kurz zu mir. _Ui, der ist mir ja gar nicht mehr böse. Oder tut er nur so. ach ja stimmt, ich habe ja schon mitbekommen, das Tony zu faul ist um nachtragend zu sei, eine Sache die wir gemeinsam haben._ „Ok, und wie schaffe ich es nun das raus zu finden, was Gibbs von mir will?" meinte McGee, als Tony ihm half. „Weiß ich doch nicht, eigentlich hast du ja die Ahnung von PC's." er drückte auf den Knopf am CD Laufwerk, und als das dann raus kam meinte er: „Och guck an, die Dinger haben sogar Becherhalter."

_Ui, das wird spannend, McGee hat noch nicht gemerkt das sein Boss hinter ihm steht. Mal gucken was... _„Klatsch" „Au" _… ey, ich konnte noch nicht mal meinen Gedanken zu ende fassen. Gemeinheit. Auch wenn der mir den Kopf abreißen wird, jetzt kommt es noch mal ganz dicke. HÄ HÄ HÄ. Zum Glück bin ich gegen seine Bösen blicke Immun, ok, ich guck ja auch ganz oft sehr Böse._

**Gibbs: Brich eine deiner Regeln**

_Ah, da war er, der böse Blick aus den schönen blauen Augen. Ich weiß, das mir der Kopf abgerissen wird, aber ich konnte nicht anders als ihm ein freches grinsen zu zuwerfen. Ich hörte dann ein ganz leises „Schon wieder?" Wie schon wieder. Ach ja, Regel 12. _

„Entschuldige, McGee, ich weiß das wir alle ein Bisschen durcheinander sind. Da kann man ja auch mal vergessen wie ein PC funktioniert. Ich habe es ja noch nicht mal gelernt." alle Ermittler guckten ihren Boss groß an, Hatte er sich gerade wirklich entschuldigt? Am schnellsten fing sich überraschender weise McGee.

„Entschuldigungen sind ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Das weißt du doch Boss." _Die Zuschauer schrien vor lachen. Besonders als McGee dann auch noch seinen Boss böse an funkelte. Oh mein Gott, ich habe dem jungen Mann wohl viel Selbstvertrauen gegeben. Hoffentlich reist er ihm nicht auch noch den Kopf ab. Ich habe den Jungen Ermittler nämlich ins Herz geschlossen, wie einen Bruder den ich nie hatte._

Ducky kam in das Büro gestürmt. „Ihr werdet Nicht glauben was ich raus gefunden habe, es ist sogar so das mir noch nicht mal eine Geschichte dazu einfällt. Der Tote hat sich Tot gelacht!" _das tu ich gleich auch noch. Mensch Ducky, das hat sogar mich überrascht. Die Zuschauer hatten mich kurz angeguckt, und hatten wohl ein überraschtes Gesicht gesehen, weil sie wieder anfingen zu brüllen. Aber ich war ja zum Glück anders als die Hauptfiguren in diesem Stück, und konnte selbst darüber Lachen._

_Mit meiner Letzten Kraft sprach ich meine letzte Anweisung aus._

**Team: Singt Allways look on the bright side of life.**

Ich war gerade am aufräumen, als mich der Schlag traf. Im wahrsten sinne des Wortes. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Ich bekam eine Kopfnuss. Ich drehte mich langsam um. Natürlich hatte ich wieder meinen bösen Blick aufgesetzt, und schaute in genauso saure blaue Augen. Wir standen etwa 10 Minuten so da. Schauten uns in die Augen. Hellblau trifft auf dunkelblau. Später musste ich mir von Tony anhören, das er schon Blitze gesehen hat. Dann passierte etwas, was das Team nicht glauben konnte. Gibbs fing an zu lachen.

„das mit dem Knutschen war schon gemein!" „Das mit Tim aber auch."

„Und du wolltest wirklich eine Fahndung nach Gummibärchen durchgeben?"

Er schaute mich erst irritiert an, bis er sich wieder erinnerte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich in meinen Roten Rucksack gegriffen, und drückte ihm dann eben diese in die Hand. „Und wie war es einen Mann zu Knutschen?" und schon wieder Bekam ich eine Kopfnuss. „Aha, gut, dann weiß ich ja Bescheid." meinte ich nur noch, und drehte mich um. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie er, wie ein Sieger, sein Team anlächelte. Und dachte nur noch 'na warte' schon Verpasste ich ihm auch eine.

Alle anderen zogen die Luft scharf ein, in der Befürchtung gleich ein Massaker zu erleben. Wieder leuchtete für ein kurzen Moment Wut in seinen Augen auf. Ich wartete nur noch das Tony irgend einen Film zitiert. Komischer weise kam mir selber in dem Moment 'Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod' in den Kopf. Dann aber sah ich wieder dieses lächeln. „Weißt du was Fredi?" „Weißt du Mehr, Gibbs?" „ich könnte so jemanden wie dich im Team gut gebrauchen. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich glaube du würdest eine gute Ermittlerin abgeben, Besonders nach dem das du in der Letzten Woche geschafft hast, nur mit nachdenken einen Fall zu lösen."

Ich war Baff. Nahm dann aber das Jobangebot gerne an.


End file.
